Indigo Ally
by Luminesyra
Summary: What started off as a quiet day aboard the Interceptor took a turn for the unexpected when a Lantern of the Indigo Tribe appears out of a wormhole. Though she seems a little wary on the outside, she is much more than meets the eye. She is helpful in unexpected ways, especially in regards to helping Razer with his troubled past by coming to terms with her own.
1. Character Description

Name- T'sama (pronounced SAH-muh)

Gender- Female

Age- about 30 but looks no older than 16(Earth standards)

Home Planet- Obidea

Race- Obideic (plural- Obidean)

Lantern Type- Indigo Tribe (Compassion)

Description- Pale lavender skin, curvy (but not overly so), about 5'8" (Earth standards), waist length jet black hair (wavy), vivid green eyes with cat's eye pupil, pointed ears (like an elf)

Abilities- Agile, extremely strong, very good at acrobatics (think Dick Grayson, but better), technological expert, excellent at hand to hand combat

Personality- She is cocky, sarcastic, a _slight_ pessimist, but very understanding and forgiving. Upon meeting- distrusting, tries to pick fights to prove that she isn't as helpless as she initially appears

Weapon(s) of Choice- construct bow and arrows, collapsible black staff that she had been trained to fight with prior to becoming a Lantern.


	2. The Gift of Indigo

**World of GL fandom, prepare yourselves for my first Green Lantern fic EVER. I took some liberties that many of you probably won't like. There is an OC, if the character description didn't make that glaringly obvious already, so if you don't like them, don't read this.**

**I am incorporating T'sama into the current storyline, starting from Prisoner of Sinestro, but I changed quite a bit of the dialogue. I'm sure that will upset some people, but I hope SOMEONE likes it, because I have the next four chapters written already, totaling to several thousand words, which would suck to waste.**

**I plan to finish out the series from here, but then keep it going after Dark Matter, but only if you guys like it, so please review and tell me! **

The Interceptor was drifting along at relatively lazy pace. Aya was running her routine scans, Kilowog was in his quarters sleeping and Razer was also in his quarters, more than likely sulking, per usual.

Hal was reclined back on the captain's chair, bouncing a green ball back and forth between two wall constructs. There was little sound in the control room aside from the soft clicking of keys as Aya ran her scans, until one, radar, emitted a low beep.

"I am picking up low-frequency energy fluxuations 29.3 yards from the Interceptor." said Aya, her voice an odd cross between monotonous and musical.

Hal's game dissolved as he lurched forward. "Alright, something to _do_!" he pressed the intercom button. "Kilowog, Razer, front and center. Aya picked up something on the ship's sensors. We should check it out."

The doors hummed softly as they parted, presenting the pair. Kilowog yawned and plopped into the gravity chair at his post, while Razer crossed to his without a sound. "This better be good, Jordan. I ain't got any decent sleep in a week, it's always one thing after another." said the Bolovaxian sergeant, stifling another yawn.

"I suppose we're about to find out just how worth your while it is." said Hal, looking pointedly at the swirling vortex that expanded quickly.

"Shields operating at 63.4% function, and will only deflect minimal damage." reported Aya.

"Maybe we won't have damage at all. It could be nothing." said Hal, shrugging.

"Given the situations you have lead us to in the past, the chances of that just grew doubly smaller." pointed out Razer. Negative as usual. Hall rolled his eyes, but upon that being said, something flickering a dark purple drifted out of the vortex, which crackled, then closed.

Kilowog squinted out the windshield. "What is that?" he asked.

"Sensors indicate it to be a creature of high resemblance to the late planet of Obidea." answered Aya.

"Wait, that's a person? Razer, Kilowog, c'mon! We have to see if they're okay." said Hal, flying through the doors with the other two following closely behind.

The door to the docking bay closed as the trio shot out. Nearing the creature, they saw that it actually looked female, with a rather humanoid body structure. She appeared to be glowing with a dark aura, exactly like their green and red ones, but it was a deep indigo and it flickered erratically.

"Let's get her back to the ship." said Hal, and a green bubble formed around her, causing the flickering aura to stabilize.

"Aya, open the doors to the docking bay and set up a gurney." said Hal into is ring.

"Affirmative." her soft, metallic voice replied.

"The patient is awake." Aya's voice echoed quietly over the ship's speakers.

"Well then, let's see if she'll talk." said Hal, almost to himself. He walked into the central deck, which was currently serving as an infirmary, seeing Kilowog already there. After a few minutes, Razer also entered, but kept his distance and stayed by the door.

The girl groaned and sat up, rubbing her brow as she glared at the room's occupants.

_Whoa, every girl back home would kill for a face like that _thought Hal.

"I'm not going to waste time by asking where I am, because I am more than certain I will get a typically redundant answer. I would like to know, however, who you are, because it would be a shame to kill a potential ally." she said bluntly, her glare fixed at Hal as she crossed her arms.

"Uh, I'm going to let go the fact you just threatened to kill me and the rest of my crew-"

"It wasn't a threat, it was a statement." she interrupted flatly.

"Ahem, right… so to answer your actual question, my name is Hal Jordan and this is Kilowog," he said, gesturing to the large pink alien behind him, "and we're Green Lanterns. Aya," he gestured to the robot in the corner, "is the ship's AI and that's Razer. He's a-"

"Red Lantern, I know."

"Yes. Anyway, we won't hurt you." he finished, putting his hands up in an attempted gesture of peace.

"I'm not concerned that you would hurt me, but would you attack me?" she questioned, raising a long, slender eyebrow.

"No, so long as you don't attack us first." Hal answered. She leaned back against the wall, where her bed slid out from. "Okay, now that you know about us, who are you, and what were you doing out there?" he asked.

She sighed and stood. "My name is T'sama. I am from the planet Obidea, but I… left, many years ago. Just now, I was thrown through a wormhole when I got into a fight with a creature that resembled one of your Earth raisins, wearing red armor and a woman whom he called Bleez, I believe it was." she cocked her head at Razer. "They both bore his insignia, marking them as Red Lanterns, too." she said with an unmistakable note of hostility that told of past issues.

"Bleez, you say? The other must have been Zilius Zox. You are fortunate to have escaped with your life." said Razer, taking in her slim, though muscular, frame.

Another eyebrow raise. "Oh, really? Then why was this 'Bleez' screaming for backup every other breath? Do I _honestly_ seem like I can't handle a fight?" she said, exasperated.

They all looked her over, sans Aya, taking in her, almost delicate, form.

Her skin was a pale lavender, covered by a very short, one-shoulder, indigo dress with black leggings beneath. Her feet were bare and fingerless black gloves reached her elbows. A slender sliver band with a small amethyst inlay adorned her brow, edges concealed by glossy black hair that fell in thick waves down her back. Not a very intimidating sight.

Their catalogue hardly escaped her notice. "Oh, _please_! No one _ever_ believes I can handle myself until they challenge me. Argh!" she threw her hands into the air, then placed her right hand over her face in a very deliberate facepalm, bringing their attention to the purple ring on her middle finger.

"What's that?" asked Hal, pointing to the ring.

She looked at him a moment from between her fingers before recrossing her arms. "Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but what does it look like?"

Irritated now, Hal answered, "A ring, but it looks like a power ring."

"Now I wonder why that is?" she smirked.

"I ask again, _who are you?_" repeated Hal.

Still smirking, she answered, "Look who's finally connecting the dots. Very well, I am T'sama, of the Indigo Tribe, leader of its Honor Guard."

"The Indigo Tribe?" asked Kilowog skeptically.

"Yes, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us. Few have." she said dryly. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but then her ring began blinking and beeping furiously. She sighed again. "Before you ask, my charge is low. We all have to recharge our rings, and I just got out of a fight."

"Um, okay." said Hal, unsure what else there was to ask.

"You will need a place to stay." said Aya, gesturing for her follow. She led her to the upper level, pressing the button to the left of a large, round door. It opened to reveal a simple room with a bed and a small desk with a chair.

"Thank you, Aya." she said, and the door hummed shut. She glanced around the small, dim space before sliding a thin, black cylinder from a pocket concealed by her wide belt. Twisting either end, it expander into a six-foot staff in a matter of seconds. She leaned it against the wall, then floated to the room's center. Facing away from the door, she crossed her legs in a well practiced lotus position and began to meditate.

T'sama fell to the floor from her position, when the pneumatic hiss of the door's hinges broke her concentration. She whipped around pointing a construct bow and arrow at a very startled Hal Jordan. She sighed and waved it away.

"Sorry, reflex" she muttered.

"No problem?" more a question than a statement coming from the puzzled Green Lantern. "Aya was just going to run a couple more tests to make sure everything's fine."

"Everything's fine." she said dryly, resuming her meditation pose. "I do not need a babysitter."

"It wasn't exactly a request." said a frustrated Hal. "Aya was a little concerned that you body temperature was never higher than forty degrees. You can come willingly for a simple scan, or things can get ugly."

Sighing, she dropped soundlessly to the floor."I'll come, but only because, if things get "ugly", your crew won't have a captain." she said, brushing by him without a glance.

Hall rolled his eyes and followed her out.

"Everything appears to be in order. Her vitals are functioning properly and her body temperature is at a stable 39.7 degrees." said Aya as she slid the cot back into the wall.

"What did I tell you?" T'sama said to Hal.

"It didn't hurt you to have them run, now did it?" he retorted.

"Only where your AI shocked me to check my reflexes."

"Oh, great. That's just what we needed, another smart- mouth." muttered Kilowog.

"Except this one can follow through." she told him, smirking.

"Then let's see if you can take it!" challenged the Bolovaxian sergeant.

"Only if you can keep up, old timer." she grinned slyly.

"Hey, now, there'll be time for fights later. For now," Hal said, turning to T'sama, "you need to rest."

"Please, you're just trying to worm your way out of a challenge, because you know you can't win." she snorted.

"And _you're_ trying to bait me, but, newsflash, it's not that simple." Hal countered.

Another sly grin. "Don't worry, I'll show you all. Just you wait." she headed towards her room.

"Yeah, sure." grunted Kilowog, but she was already gone.

"What is it now?" T'sama mumbled quietly. She heard voices from the only room next to hers. Well, _one_ voice, actually. She stilled and listened to the pained voice say;

_With blood and rage of crimson red_

_We fill mens' souls with darkest dread_

_And twist your minds to pain and hate_

_We'll burn you all, that is your fate!_

_That must be the Red Lantern._ she thought as she listened to the pained voice. He clearly hated those words, but was forced to say them again and again.

"I'll probably regret this." she murmured, sliding off the bed and exiting her quarters. Walking up to the adjoining door, she knocked quietly.

"Leave me alone, Jordan. I have no desire to be the subject of chiding for you Green Lanterns." Razer's sharp voice hissed.

"Wrong color." T'sama replied gently. There was a beat of silence before the doors slid apart.

"What do you want?" asked Razer in an equally sharp tone.

"I overheard you next door." she said in a low voice, so the others' wouldn't hear. "I know I'll regret asking this, but do you want to talk about why your oath so obviously troubles you, and before you say no and slam the door in my face, hear me out. Indigo rings are fueled by compassion. I'm a bit more understanding to troubled pasts then I seem."

Razer crossed his arms. "What would you know of a troubled past, and why do you think I have one?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I know of troubled pasts, because I have one, too, but the difference between you and me is that _I_ chose to forgive my oppressor. This brings me to your next question. Red Lantern rings do not just pick anyone harboring rage." she said, gesturing to his, "You must have lost someone close to you, but swore revenge, which is why you accepted the ring."

"While that may be true, is it of no concern to you." said Razer, closing the door in her face.

She sighed and started back to her own quarters, but was stopped by Hal. "T'sama, before you disappear again, I wanted to ask you a couple of things." he said, motioning her to the control room. She nodded and followed him.

Her bare feet padded silently into the room, awe flashing briefly on her face. T'sama looked around at the half-ring of glowing control panels.

"Not bad, eh?" asked Hal, grinning as he sat down in the pilot's chair.

"Not bad." she grudgingly agreed. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

He swiveled his chair to the right, so he could face her. "Well, is you're going to be part of this team, we need to know what abilities you have, besides a ring, and how well you can perform them. And second, do you even _want _to be part of this team?"

She paused a moment before answering. "Well, in regards to your first question, I was the head of technological engineering on my home planet, so I believe it is safe to say I have some experience in that area. As for the second, I have been conscious for a few hours and barely know any of the crew members." she pointed out.

"Alright, fair enough, I'll hold off on the crew-joining thing. The technology thing will come in handy, though, if you chose to help." Hal said.

"You saved my life. I would not be so ungrateful as to not simply operate some of the machines." she said, apparently belittled at the fact someone could be so ungrateful.

"Alright then, you know how to operate any of this?" Hal asked sweeping his arms at the expanse of keyboards, monitors and scanners.

She paced the room's perimeter, assessing the various devices. "I am not familiar with a couple of the systems, however, I could be taught, but most of then I was building back home." she said once she had completed her circuit.

"Okay, great, that should come in handy," said Hal enthusiastically,"But the only place left is beside Razer."

"That is fine, though his reaction will be a different story, I wager." she commented.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come around." said Hal with a small shrug.

"Attention Green Lantern Hal, we are receiving an incoming transmission from Green Lantern Sinestro." said Aya's voice over the ship's intercom.

"Finally, a call I actually _want_ to take!" exclaimed Hal as he pressed the transmission button. An image of a red-skinned Lantern appeared, holding something under his arm.

"Ah, Hal Jordan, what a… _pleasant_ surprise. I have need of transportation for myself and a prisoner, Xeroxis."

"No problem, where do you want to rendezvous?"

**And that concludes chapter one! Please review, I don't want to feel like I wasted four hours typing the chapters I currently have. I tried not to make T'sama a Mary Sue, although she comes across as one now, but she won't in the next chapter. Actually, in one fight, she ends up a huge liability because… *large Pepsi truck drives by*…so she won't seem like it quite so much then. And then there's the weakness unique to her species, which is…*train horn blows*…which will also end up a major issue.**

**Well, I'm going to go rant at the TV some more because Warner Bros. can't get their shit together and just bring back out show(s) *for you Young Justice fans. DIE WARNER BROS.!*, so I'll see y'all later!**

**~Lumi**


	3. Who To Trust?

"So that's Xeroxis?" asked Hal. The supposedly dangerous, wanted criminal looked like little more that a brain with tentacles.

"Yes, he's a wanted criminal across the galaxy." replied Sinestro.

"What, exactly, could a fleshy pink blob do to get himself on the Most Wanted list?" questioned T'sama.

"I'm not entirely certain; there was almost no background information on him, other than he was highly dangerous." Sinestro pulled off the gun that was slung across his back and held it in front of him. "I also managed to obtain some of the tech the guards use."

"The 'tech' you brought is little more that child's play." said Razer, looking critically at the low-standard laser.

"Is that so, Red Lantern?" said the crimson alien, before taking aim and pulling the trigger.

"Sinestro, what are you doing?!" shouted Hal as a glowing green shield sprang to life in front of him. Kilowog and T'sama immediately followed suit, T'sama standing in front of Razer's unconscious body so he would not be shot again. Aya ran in from the control room, instantly alert.

"You talk too much, Jordan." said Sinestro, turning to point the laser at him.

"He's got you pegged there!" said Kilowog loudly, before charging Sinestro with a large hammer that resembled a meat tenderizer. He swung at the rogue Lantern, but Sinestro dodged and fired at the Bolovaxian sergeant. He hit the wall beside Hal, conscious, but dazed.

T'sama fired four indigo arrows at Sinestro, bringing his attention to her. He fired at her, but she could not move, for risk of exposing Razer. The laser burst skimmed her right arm, scorching the lavender flesh of her bicep. She hissed in pain, but her distraction worked, as Hal hit him with a baseball bat. Sinestro slid down the wall, now unconscious as well.

Hal and T'sama glanced at one another before lowering their shields, rings held ready. Hal walked up to Sinestro's slumped body, kicking the gun across the floor and removing his ring. His clothing faded from a bright green to a dull gray and Hall tossed the ring to Aya.

"Put that somewhere safe" he told her then looked over at T'sama. She had knelt down next to Razer, checking his pulse with one hand, while the other was splayed across his chest to ensure he was breathing.

"The Red Lantern seems to be alright." she said, wincing as she stood. Her forearm was an odd shade of dark magenta where the laser had skimmed her.

"You should have Aya check that out." said Hal, gesturing to her arm, but she waved him off.

"I will survive." she said.

"No, sure, I'm fine you guys." grunted Kilowog. One hand on head, the other on the wall bracing himself, Kilowog groaned and pulled himself to his feet.

"Sorry, Kilowog. We had to make sure we wouldn't be attacked again and that Razer was alright." said Hal, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Eh, I'm sure the poozer's fine. Wouldn't be the first time He's been knocked out on this ship, and probably won't be the last. Ah, Nars, my head is killing me." he moaned.

"Take it easy, Sarge. Let Aya check you out." said Hal, but Kilowog waved him away.

"Naw, I'm fine. It's just a headache." he said.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, Jordan!" exclaimed Kilowog.

"Hal." T'sama's low voice cut through the air where she had knelt down again beside Razer. "He is coming to."

"Aya, pull out a bed." ordered Hal. He crossed over to the woozy Red Lantern and helped him first to his feet, then the gurney, upon which he immediately collapsed and passed back out on.

"What'll we do with him?" asked T'sama, nudging Sinestro's shoulder with her foot.

Hal sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'm not sure, but he's got to go somewhere before he comes around."

"Well, you poozers can figure it out." said Kilowog. "I'm going back to sleep to see if this headache loosens up some." The doors to his quarters closed before anyone could object.

Turning back to where Aya tended Razer, Hal questioned the AI, "So is it anything serious?"

"A mild concussion is a possibility and all vitals are functioning normally." she reported, brows furrowed as she checked his other systems to ensure there was no internal damage.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get in case Sinestro goes off again." said Hal.

"I have a suggestion." said T'sama, stepping forward.

"Sure, shoot." said Hal, but was met with a quizzical look at his wording. "Oh, it's just a figure of speech on Earth." he explained.

Nodding, she continued. "I thought we could place Xeroxis and Sinestro in the same cell. I could construct a device that will project a wall to divide the cell. It would run off of the Green Energy that powers the ship and it should be just as durable as a construct."

"Hmm, not a bad idea." mused Hal. "How long will this device take to construct?"

"No longer than two hours." she answered.

"Good." he said. She nodded and began to leave.

"And T'sama." called Hal. She looked back at him. "Good work."

She nodded again, allowing herself a small smile once she had turned away

Twisting the last wires into place, T'sama popped the panel onto the completed device. Exiting her quarters, she went to the holding cell and began attaching it to the top of the cell's frame. Hal walked in as she was securing the last clip into place.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes. It should project a wall that will divide the cell and keep the two halves separated." she replied.

"Really? You're a pretty handy person to have around." said Hal with a suspiciously large grin on his face.

"I still haven't decided." she said curtly.

Realizing his subtly wasn't actually all that subtle, Hal said, "Okay, sorry. I'm not trying to rush your decision."

"The fact you keep bringing it up, indirectly or not, contradicts that." she said, stepping back from the cell door. She tapped a button on the panel to the left of the door and a translucent green wall appeared, dividing the cell in two.

"Sorry." he looked at the neatly divided cell. "Hey, look at that!" he stepped into the cell and knocked on the wall.

"As long as Sinestro doesn't have his power ring, it won't break." she said.

Hal exited the cell. "That won't happen, so it ought to hold the two of them."

She nodded and her ring began beeping again.

"Why don't you go charge your ring _before_ we get attacked again?" suggested Hal, only slightly teasing.

She exited the room silently, with another nod.

T'sama pulled a small, pulsing cube from her belt. Tossing it into the air, it expanded into a perfectly round lantern with a glowing ellipse on either side which washed through the room, bathing it in a deep purple. Touching her ring gently to one of the ellipses, she spoke in a clear, soft voice;

_Tor lorek san bor nakka mur_

_Natromo faan tornek wot ur_

_Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur_

_Taan lek lek nok, Formorrow Sur!_

The indigo sparks that skittered frantically around her hand condensed around her ring before vanishing completely. She shivered lightly as the energy settled, then touched the lantern on the top. It shrunk back into the pulsing cube, which she caught easily and slid back into her belt. Exiting her quarters, she walked to the room where Sinestro and Xeroxis were currently being detained.

The door opened to reveal Hal already talking to a very agitated Sinestro.

"... keep you in here for now. I can't risk you attacking my crew again, or spreading this if it's some kind of bug." he said.

"I do not even know what has happened, and why I would attack you or your crew!" said Sinestro in a sharp tone.

"Neither do we, but we have to be certain it won't happen again." said Hal. He noticed T'sama observing quietly from the doorway. "Oh, hey."

"Hay?" She asked, not familiar with Earth slang.

"No, "hey". It's just a casual way to say hello on Earth, same as "hi" or 'sup'." he explained.

"Ah." she tilted her head slightly to the side. "You must have to explain Earthling lingo quite frequently. Universal translators only translate words, not understanding." she commented.

"Ain't that the truth." chuckled Hal. He walked back up to the upper levels, but T'sama stayed behind. She crossed to the front of the cell, looking at a very irritated Sinestro.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I am T'sama, a Lantern of the Indigo Tribe." she said. "I apologize for the confinement, but there were no other options."

"So you're the one who made that." he said dryly, gesturing to the device that projected the wall.

"Ah, yes." she said a bit sheepishly. She glanced over at Xeroxis. The squishy little alien hadn't moved since being placed in the cell. It had six little bluish tentacles that hung limply off the edge of the bench.

"What could a little creature like you possibly do?" she mused.

She started as the creature's yellow eyes opened, staring at her ominously.

"What, the little convict frighten you?" said Sinestro, a touch bitter.

"No, its eyes opened. It was just a little strange." she said quickly. Even as she finished her sentence, she felt a warm tingle on her forehead. She rubbed her brow and exited the room.

Then everything went black.

T'sama groaned and sat up on the infirmary cot. Total déjà-vu if you didn't take the restraints around her wrists, ankles and wait into account.

She glared down at the manacles, about to cut them, until she realized he ring was missing too, leaving her in civilian garb.

"Well, look who's finally awake." grumbled Kilowog from the corner. She glanced over to see him rubbing a heavily bruised wrist. Hal came in from the control room, sporting a cut over his left eyebrow, and she got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"T'sama, what the _hell_ happened?" he asked in a tone that showed more weariness and exasperation than anger.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is walking out of the cell room. I had been talking to Sinestro, apologizing for the quarantine, when Xeroxis opened his eyes." she shuddered. "It was a bit disconcerting, so I left." she paused a moment, considering. "Right before I blacked out, I felt and odd, warm tingle on my forehead." her hand unconsciously drifted up to touch her brow, but it was stopped at her shoulder by the restraint. She glared at it a moment before realizing why it was there.

"What did I do to you?" she asked. "It's obvious I hurt you, and for that, I apologize, but what, _exactly_, happened?" she pressed.

"You came in and asked to examine the weapon, saying you wanted to see if we could use any of its components elsewhere. Then you started firing until the charge ran out. That's when you started swinging." he lightly touched the thick slice along his brow. "You put up a pretty good fight kid, I'll give you that"

"Eh, she just got a lucky hit." Kilowog grumbled, still rubbing his mottled blue and purple arm.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking. "What did I tell you? I'm not sore, or in pain, so I must not have been struck, aside from knocking me out." she gave Hal a quizzical glance. "How exactly _did_ you knock me out? Not many people can pull that off when they are holding back. At least, I assume you were holding back, not wanting to kill me." she said, her questioning look heavy with implication.

"Yes, we were holding back. Aya eventually stunned you out with a laser, which is why you aren't hurt." said Hal.

"What about the Red Lantern? How badly did I injure him?" she asked, noticing he was not present.

"Razer's in his quarters, probably sulking. Poozer got thrown around a bit, but he didn't seem too bad. He got the least of it, besides Aya." grunted Kilowog.

"Good. I don't want to know I seriously injured anyone, though I very well could have if I was truly attacking you. Whatever affected me obviously doesn't have the full use of my abilities." her head dropped to her knees, the soft material of her black leggings cradling her head. Some of her hair slid out of the black hood that was attached to the Earth equivalent of a tank top. Her lavender features shadowed by the hood only revealed a fraction of the desolation etched into them. "I don't know what I would do then." she whispered, upset and exhausted.

"Hey, kid, don't worry about it. We'll figure this out." said Hal reassuringly.

"I hope so. My construct arrows fly with enough force to break shields at point-blank range. I'm surprised you didn't come away any worse." she sighed.

"Actually, you didn't do anything with constructs." commented Hal, realization dawning on him. "And neither did Sinestro. You both just used the weapon or your fists."

"This would also explain your lack of other injury. My race is far stronger and faster that our frame suggests, which is why I'm good at combat, but with my ring, someone would probably be in catatonia now." T'sama inputted.

"Whatever is affecting our minds doesn't seem at have access to our rings, because you didn't fly either."

"Does that mean I can have mine back?" asked T'sama.

"Yes, but it won't make any difference if you go on attack mode again." said Hal.

"Also leaving me defenseless if one of you decides to try and kill everyone." countered T'sama.

"Okay, point taken." said Hal, the indigo ring arcing through the air as he tossed it to her. Sliding it onto her slender finger, her Indigo Tribe garb appeared in place of the black. "What about the restraints?" she asked, tugging vaguely at them. "I could break them if I really wanted to, and there's just as good of a chance one of you loses it as me." she pointed out.

"Also true, but you can inflict more damage without your ring than we can." said Hal.

"Ha!" snorted Kilowog.

"Kilowog, you saw her reflexes. She's more agile than a gymnast. She bruised half of _your_ arm with a single hit. She's a walking powerhouse." said Hal.

"But with a fatal weakness." she spoke up. "If I get even the smallest cut, I could bleed out. My blood doesn't clot, and if it's not bound properly until it heals, I would probably die of blood loss, hence the agility. My people have to be rather good at dodging sharp things." she said severely.

Hal's eyebrows shot up. "Well, that certainly _would_ be an issue."

T'sama then rattled the cufflinks. "I would really rather not break them."

"Oh, right." Hal tapped the sequence into the panel and the mechanical locks dropped away. She rubbed her wrists and stood, Hal to her back.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Now I kill you." said Hal.

"_Come again?_" she turned, staring straight down the barrel of the laser.

Quick as a viper, T'sama ducked down, a scorch mark burning where head had been seconds ago. She tucked down and shoulder rolled behind Hal. Bracing on one knee, she fired three blunt arrows in quick succession, their rounded ends knocking Hal into the wall.

"Ah, not again." groaned Kilowog from behind his shield. "Red! Get in here!" he shouted.

By the time Razer had arrived, Kilowog was almost unconscious, _again_, and T'sama was keeping him at bay with her lightening reflexes, but only barely. Still weak from her own attack, T'sama was grateful to see the Red Lantern enter. Aya was in a folded heap in the corner where a laser burst had overheated her systems. Razer shot off a few bursts of Red Energy before putting up his own shield.

Hal turned, taking aim at Razer with the, apparently self-recharging, laser and began firing at him, but it was short lived. T'sama knocked the weapon from his hands with one of the blunted arrows and jabbed his side firmly with her knuckles, similar to what Saint Walker had done to Razer, but with more force.

Hal slid to the floor, unconscious and, relatively, unhurt.

Kilowog stood groggily, holding his side where he had been struck as he had been thrown against the wall. Razer knelt beside Aya, opening the control panel on her back and rebooted her system, watching with a concerned gaze as she slowly came back online.

"Eh, I gotta stop lettin' that happen." groaned Kilowog.

"That might not be such a bad idea." droned T'sama as she received a small glare from the Bolovaxian sergeant.

"So what are we gonna do with Jordan in the meantime?" he asked.

"It would be pointless to restrain him. We should check that he is uninjured." said Razer from the corner as he helped an operational Aya to her feet.

"I was thinking along the same lines." T'sama agreed. Bending down, she grabbed Hal's arm and pulled it over her shoulder, hoisting him easily, so that his feet dragged the ground behind her.

Flying up to the central deck that currently served as an infirmary, she set Hal down gently on a cot, stepping aside to let Aya tend to him. She watched a moment before being approached by Razer.

"What was that you did to knock him out?" he asked. "It looked as though you simply hit him in the side, but I know that there was more to it than that."

T'sama shrugged before answering. "Technically, I _did_ only hit him in the side. It was a pressure point I learned on my home planet. Honestly, I was not entirely sure it would work, because his nervous structure could have been different."

Razer nodded. "You are proving to be rather useful."

"Ah, thank you." she said. "Until I cut myself." she muttered.

"Why would that be an issue? I would think you could withstand a cut."

"It doesn't matter if I can handle the pain. Unlike most, the blood of my species does not clot, so if I cut myself…" she trailed off.

"You could bleed out." he finished.

"Unless bound, yes."

"That would be problematic in a fight." he noted.

"Quite."

Just then, Hal woke up. Groaning quietly, he sat up, meeting the stares of everyone in the room. Realization dawning, he muttered, "It was me this time, wasn't it?"

Everyone nodded.

Hal flopped back onto the cot. "This is getting out of hand. I doubt we even need to keep Sinestro contained, but if he's the one spreading this, we can't risk it." he sat up abruptly, eyes slightly unfocused, lost in thought. "T'sama, you didn't leave the cell when I did, did you? You stayed behind, then went off when you came out."

"What are you getting at?" she asked, wishing he would get to the point.

"Just before I attacked everyone, I had been talking to Sinestro. Maybe they're connected." he mused.

"But if that is the case, how did Sinestro contract this 'virus'?" she asked, putting air quotes around virus.

"I don't know." Hal admitted. "But until we figure it out, I don't want anyone talking to him alone, only in groups, if at all."

"A guard for a guard." simplified T'sama.

"Basically, but it's just a precaution. We're not taking any more chances." he said as he swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up. He picked up the gun from its resting place in the corner and handed it to Aya. "Lock that up, will you? I don't want to be on the bad end of that thing again, or either end, for that matter."

Nodding, Aya left and Hal headed into the control room, to which Kilowog and T'sama followed.

Hal sat down in the pilot's chair while T'sama and Kilowog sat in their own stations.

Hal rubbed his side where T'sama has jabbed him.

"Ow, who hit my ribs, because they're pretty sore." asked Hal as he massaged the tender area.

"Ah, that would be me." admitted T'sama sheepishly. "I knocked you out with a pressure point, but I hit a little harder than was probably necessary. I was not completely certain it would even work."

"It's fine, I'll survive. I bet I _really_ feel it in the morning, though." he commented wryly and T'sama could not hold back a small cringe.

"Sorry! I did not know if how hard I hit you would affect the point, so I hit you as hard as I could without seriously injuring you. My main focus at the time was not getting killed."

Not it was Hal's turn to look sheepish. "Eh, yeah, sorry about that." Behind him, the doors hissed open to reveal a very confused looking Aya.

"Hey, Aya… what's the matter?" asked Hal, taking in her expression.

"Razer was being very… friendly… towards me." she said in a tone that matched her expression.

An odd look crossed Hal's face as her turned fully around. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Ah, look, Aya. You see, we have these things called hormones-"

"Hey, you two can have this talk later, when I'm _not_ in the room!" said Kilowog, covering his pointed, pink ears.

"Did you receive the weapon you requested from Razer?" she asked suddenly.

"What weapon- oh no." Hal turned to the others. "Do either of you know where Razer is right now?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. We've been here the whole time." said Kilowog.

"We have to find him." said Hal.


	4. Complications

"He's got to be in here, it's the only room we haven't checked." whispered Hal.

"Then why are we just standing here?" asked T'sama, rolling her eyes.

"_Trying_ to be stealthy." replied Hal quietly, sending her a pointed look. "Okay, on three. One, two three!"

The trio burst into the cargo hold, each lantern's ring pointed in a different direction. Aya had remained in the control room, in case they had missed Razer elsewhere.

Their rings illuminated the dimly lit area, casting eerie shadows in their Mardi Gras hues.

"Razer? You in here, kid?" called Hal cautiously.

No answer.

Lowering his ring, Hal turned to the others. "I just don't get it. Where could he be? We've checked everywhere."

"Then we will have to check aga-" T'sama never got the chance to finish, because, just then, Razer leapt from the inky shadows, bringing the barrel of the gun down hard on her head.

He swung at Kilowog as she crumpled to the floor, but the pink alien was ready and blocked. Flipping the laser around, he began firing at him while Hal slipped behind him to get to T'sama.

Rolling her carefully on her side, he cursed to see a small, but deep, gash on the back of her head. He immediately put pressure on it, but her blood quickly began to pool, its color dripping a disturbingly vivid deep blue. He could only watch as Kilowog fought Razer, feeling utterly helpless, because he couldn't leave T'sama to bleed out.

He only began to panic when Kilowog took a direct hit, sliding down the wall as he passed out.

Hal put up a shield with his right hand and held her head with his left. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kilowog get up where he had been mimicking unconsciousness, creeping up behind the deranged Red Lantern.

"Razer, stop! Something is affecting your mind!" Hal shouted desperately, trying to keep him occupied long enough for Kilowog to get close enough to hit him.

Razer only growled in response, still focusing entirely on the fast-bleeding Indigo Lantern. Kilowog loomed behind him, wielding a large, Viking style hammer. Razer turned too late, seeing the hammer a split second before it sent him flying into the wall, effectively disarming him and knocking him out.

Kilowog kicked the gun into the corner, keeping him ring trained on Razer.

Hal secured a green construct around her head to staunch the bleeding before sliding his arms under her knees and behind her head, lifting her gently.

"Kilowog, she's cut. We have to get her patched up, you know how fast head wounds bleed." said Hal urgently.

"What about Red?" he asked, ring still aimed at Razer.

"Bring him. There's not much else we can do." Hal flew as quickly as he could without hurting T'sama worse.

Arriving at the central deck, he was met by Aya and Sinestro talking.

"Sinestro, what are you doing? Actually, never mind. T'sama needs medical attention _now_. said Hal, lying her gently on a cot while Kilowog set Razer on another. Sinestro crossed to examine her head.

"From that little scratch?" he said doubtfully.

"Yes, that little scratch. She said something earlier about how her race's blood doesn't clot. If we don't get it bound soon, she'll bleed out." said Hal as he watched Aya suture the cut.

On the other cot, Razer stirred, but didn't fully wake.

Hal turned to face Sinestro again. "Now that she's being taken care of, I ask again. What are you doing here? Did Aya let you out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite. Sitting in that cell for hours gave me plenty of time to think. For the most part, I wondered the _hell_ happened when I attacked you and your crew. It got me thinking-" but he was cut off when Razer let out a quiet groan and sat up. He never got the chance to finish, however, because Hal's attention was diverted as he told him what had happened.

"I _what_?!" he cried, eyes wide as they fell upon the Indigo Lantern, where Aya was securing the last bandage to her head. She was still unconscious from her blow to the skull, Aya saying a mild concussion being a high possibility.

Razer could only stare, guilt and shame written across his pale features. He tried to get up, but Hal held him down.

"Easy, Razer, you're pretty banged up, too. She'll be alright, it's not your fault. It wasn't you." he said firmly, hands locked onto Razer's shoulders.

"But it was my hands that dealt the blow! She could _die_ because of me!"shouted the Red Lantern, still struggling.

"But there's nothing you can do about it now, you should just lie down and rest." said Hal firmly and Razer quieted. "I know you're upset, but the best thing you can do for her right now, is let Aya tend to her. She'll take time to heal."

Razer nodded and lay back down on the cot, drifting into a fitful sleep after a few minutes.  
_

T'sama flew as fast as she could, shooting like a glowing purple bullet into empty space. At the last second, she turned, watching in horror as her home planet cracked apart with glowing red fissures before being blown to bits in a blinding explosion. Her eyes closed and her hands flew up to shield her face from flying debris, pain like lightning stabbing the back of her head.

Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright.

"No!" she screamed, before hissing in pain at the cut on her head._ Apparently that was not part of the dream._

She breathed heavily, eyes still wide with fear and panic as the memory faded. Hal came to her side, rubbing her shoulders soothingly as he whispered, "Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream."

As he comforted her, he thought of how easy it was to forget she was still just a kid. A kid that had to grow up to fast. He glanced toward Razer's quarters, where he had disappeared to not long after he had awoken. _She's not the only one who grew up too fast._

After a few minutes, T'sama stopped trembling and panting. She reached up and brushed the bandages on her head, probing them until she found the source of her fiery agony.

"The laser barrel split my head open, didn't it?" she asked, her voice tight.

"Yeah, but Aya stitched it up, so it isn't bleeding much. It should heal before long." said Hal, stepping back to give her some space.

Nodding, T'sama turned to set her feet on the floor, holding her hand out when Hal tried to stop her.

"I am not about to lie here like an invalid. As long as I am not over exerted, or my blood pressure raises, I will be fine." she stood carefully, taking up her black staff that had been leaning next to the cot.

Hal gave her a long look, wanting to argue, before exiting with Kilowog to the Control Room.

No sooner than they left, Razer walked into the multi-use room, limping slightly. His eyes widened when he saw T'sama, or, more importantly, the way her elegant features were slightly distorted with pain.

"T'sama, you're awake." Razer's voice was a tad more high-pitched that normal. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her hand dropping from the bandages. "Yes, I am." He was expecting her to be angry with him, but her tone lay not a hint of blame. "The cut should heal in about a week. I heal at a more accelerated rate than most."

Razer cringed. "I apologize for what I-"

T'sama cut him off. "Don't apologize, I know it was not you. I know you would never do anything like that." T'sama said in a strangely sure voice.

Razer raise an eyebrow. "Anyone else on the ship would expect me to snap over anyone else." he said in a confused tone.

T'sama shook her head slowly so not to jar her cut. "No I don't believe you are, because you're the one person on the ship something to prove. You want to prove you are not the monster Atrocitus tried so hard to turn you into." she said gently.

He look at her surprise. "How could you possibly know that?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled knowingly. "Why else would you join a Green Lantern crew, whom one of which openly despises you?"

She had a very good point.

"You feel the need to try and make up for past mistakes, all brought on by that troubled past I mentioned before." she placed a cool, pale lavender hand on his armored shoulder. "And if you ever want to talk about that past, I will listen without prejudice." she smiled at him softly and began to leave.

Without turning, Razer said, "Perhaps, one day, I will."  
_

T'sama lean heavily on her black staff listening to Hal and Sinestro.

Sinestro had called them all into the cargo hold, saying he knew why everyone was attacking one another.

"I believe our little convict, Neuroxis, is seizing control of our bodies. He's what you call a Mind Jumper, and has been controlling us."

His words hung ominously in the air like a swinging on a guillotine.

"So that little brain fish can take control of our minds and we don't even know it?" asked Kilowog.

"Evidently so." replied Sinestro.

"How do we know who Neuroxis is possessing?" asked Hal, glancing at the other suspiciously.

Sinestro raised an eyebrow.

"We don't, but I have an idea." He turned and left at that

All hell broke loose as Hal, Razer and Kilowog argued and accused one another as being possessed.

"Quiet!" yelled T'sama above the chaos. Three suspicious sets of eyes were on her hesitantly. "We figured out before that Neuroxis doesn't have access to our Lantern abilities, so anyone who can make a contract isn't being controlled." she said, holding up her free hand as a purple bow shimmered into her fist.

Hal held up his hand as a green baseball appeared. He tossed in the air before waving it away. "See I'm-I'm good."  
Razer held up at pulsating red wrench. They all looked at Kilowog.

"What, you guys honestly think that I'm being possessed by some alien? This is silly!" he said, crossing his arms.

"He's the alien, kill him!" shouted Razer.

The arguing went on until Sinestro returned to Hal saying, "you guys, this is pointless. He's probably just jumping into each of us in sequence."

"Which is why I began to depressurize the ship. All the rooms ,except for the holding cell, are slowly losing atmosphere. Auras will protect anyone who isn't possessed, forcing Neuroxis back into his own body." Sinestro spoke.

"What if he doesn't leave?" asked Hal.

"Criminals have a natural pull for self-preservation. He'll leave. We just have to wait." And with that, Sinestro's green aura flickered on.

Hal and Kilowog immediately followed suit, leaving them glancing back and forth between Razer and T'sama.

T'sama's deep aura surrounded her body as Razer began to cough and choke.

He fell to his knees, before collapsing onto the floor, clutching his throat. They could only watch as the seconds ticked away, but still no aura.

"We need to re-pressurise the ship, Razer is suffocating." said Aya urgently.

"Not yet." Sinestro's tone was flat.

Finally, Razer limp.

His red aura sputtered on and he sat up, gasping and wheezing for air. Hal and Aya helped him to his feet.

"You okay, kid?" asked Hal.

"I'll live." Razer grunted.

Out of the corner of her eye, T'sama saw Sinestro slip out of the room.

Following the others from the room, they rounded the corner to see Sinestro staring at the corpse of the troublesome alien.

"Hey Sinest-whoa, what happened?" Hal looked at the dead criminal in shock.

"I must have ruptured the seal when I escaped." He said, a little too casually.

"Thall, the Green Lantern code." whispered Hal.

"Not this, this was just an accident. Maybe for the greater good. Who know what would've happened if Neuroxis got loose on Oa." Sinestro said, brushing by Hal.

"I guess so." said Hal, but his face told otherwise.

He wasn't the only one who didn't believe the mysterious Green Lantern.  
_

"So have you made up your mind yet, about joining the team?" asked Hal once Sinestro departed. "I know I keep asking that, but I think it's fair game, at this point."

T'sama didn't answer right away. She thought of how she was attacked when others were possessed and being possessed herself. She thought of her distrust toward a respected member of their Green Lantern Corps, and his murder of the alien convict. She thought of Razer's initial bitterness and Hal and Kilowog's constant teasing.

She fingered the bandages wrapped around her head.

"The four of you together couldn't get rid of me." she said, giving him a small, lopsided grin.

Hal outdid her with a grin that could his masked face into. "That's great! You've already proved yourself to be just as important as anyone else. You earned your place here, T'sama. And we could probably use your help on Ysamult, too." he babbled.

T'sama sighed. She was in for a lot of rambling.


	5. Reselections

"Hey, T'sama, you hungry?" asked Hal, the doors to her room sliding open as the Green Lantern poked his head in. "It's time for- whoa."

His voice trailed off when he saw the Indigo Lantern. She stood in the center of the small room, her right leg pulled behind her at an impossible angle. She held her ankle to her shoulder with her right hand, while she managed to touch the floor with her fingertips on her left hand, strain evident on her lavender face.

Green eyes flicking up, T'sama released her ankle, relief seeping into her features, and straitened to meet Hal's incredulous gaze.

"It's a type of advanced stretching from my homeworld, called Rimgar*" she explained simply.

"Uhm, okay. More like the cosmic pretzel." he muttered. "Well, it's time for breakfast, if your hungry. What do you eat?"

"For the most part, it doesn't matter, by body can absorb nutrients from almost anything. I still need to eat every few days, though." she said. Not quite as often as Hal and Kilowog, but more often than Razer.

T'sama picked up her staff, which leaned up beside the door, and followed the bewildered Green Lantern to the central deck. Razer and Kilowog were already there, though Kilowog was unaware of her arrival, his face submerged in a writhing bowl of worms.

Hal lead her to the pantry, explaining what each food was. She pointed to one of the few he had not mentioned.

"Oh, that? That's an orange. It's a fruit from Earth, but no one around here seems to like them." Hal shrugged.

"Well, we'll just see about that." she said, now curious about the alien fruit. T'sama reached up and took the bright, round fruit from the shelf. Running her cool fingers over its pitted surface, she asked Hal how they were eaten.

"You peel off the out side, like this," he said, taking the fruit and removing a small section of its peel, "And once it's all off, it pulls apart into slices and you eats the slices." he finished.

"What do you do with the remaining peel?" she questioned.

"Just toss it. It holds almost no nutritional value and tastes really bitter."

T'sama nodded and sat down at the round table, quickly peeling the bright fruit with her nimble fingers.

Setting the last strips of peel onto the table, she saw where the removal of it had revealed slight indentations that ran along the orange's length. Placing a thumb on either side of the indentation, she pulled her hands slowly apart. The orange came apart in her hands and it's sweet, tangy scent began to quickly fill the room.

"It smells very good." she commented as she divided the rest of the slices.

"Yeah, citrus fruits in general smell pretty good. They put it in a lot of furniture polish." Hal's laughter petered off at the quizzical looks from everyone else at the table."Anyways, the smell great, but not everyone likes the taste. Too acidic, I guess." Hal shrugged. T'sama looked at his food and immediately wished she hadn't. He was picking at a soggy yellow and white square that smelled like death, causing her to shudder.

Returning her gaze to her own food, she picked up one of the slices, nibbling at its end. The skin broke and the sweet juice burst into her mouth.

Seeing her expression, Hal said, "Like it?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you don't." she teased, biting into the slice again.

He laughed. "Like I said, it's just a taste.

T'sama gave him a crooked grin and rolled her eyes.

T'sama took her seat in the control room, the flavor of the orange still lingering on her tongue. She started a diagnostic scan to ensure that their last little misfit hadn't damaged anything vital. She was sure it would come up clean, as it had for the past week, but you could never be too sure.

While the scan was running, she looked up the planet Hal had mentioned that they were going to, Ysamult. For some reason, it sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite remember why.

She turned at the sound of the pneumatic hiss of the doors, as Hal and Kilowog entered. She watched a brief silent exchange between Hal and Aya, before the Green Lantern walked over to the hunched over shape that was Razer.

"Hey, kid. What's on your mind?"

"I would like to request a stop. There is a planet, very nearby." his low voice was barren of the usual sharp sarcasm, and he refused to meet Hal's eyes.

"Sure thing kid, we're early. Mind telling me why?" Hal inquired.

"I'm sorry, but it's personal."

Hal raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't press further.

The Interceptor touched down gently on the rugged terrain, nothing for miles but rock, crumbling structures and small scraggly plants resembling bushes, occasionally dotted with blue.

"You sure this is the place, Razer?" asked Hal when he saw the desolate wasteland.

"Certain." The soft reply seemed to echo through the room, hidden meanings resonating through the whisper even after he had left for the docking bay.

Out the windshield, T'sama saw the bright red of his armor flying out into the rubble, wondering what he could possibly be looking for in a deserted world.

Then it hit her.

She turned to Hal. "If it is of no issue with you, i would like to scout our surroundings. They may hold something of use.

"Sure thing, but don't stay out there for too long. Remember, this is just a quick stop." he answered.

T'sama nodded and left for the docking bay.

Landing gently on the roof, T'sama glanced around the crumbling building she had seen Razer enter. It was just on the outskirts of the city, looking out over the ruins.

Hopping nimbly through a ragged hole in the roof, she dropped silently into a hallway, small clouds of dust and dirt rising from where her feet disturbed the debris. She followed the hallway until she came to a room, the wall facing the city's ruins almost compleatly desecrated, finding Razer standing amongst the fallen masonry.

"This was your home, wasn't it?"

Razer started at her low voice, but didn't turn.

"I apologize for following you here without your consent, but I did not want the others to know why I came. I told them I was out scouting." she said, taking a few steps forward as she gazed around at the ruins of his home.

"So why _did_ you come?" he asked, still not turning.

"I came, because this place is obviously connected to your past. It may torment you less if you told someone. I can't force you to say anything, but I made a promise to you that I would listen." she placed her cool hand on his rigid shoulder. "I am following through on that promise."

It was several minutes before he spoke.

"Volkreg wasn't always this desolate. It used to be a beautiful, thriving agrarian world. But then, seemingly from nowhere, everything changed. War was declared, though no one knew exactly why. Some said land disputes, others said a power struggle between the warlords. Whatever the reason, it tore our world apart. Colonies divided, families torn apart. I tried to keep her out of harm's way, away from the battles."

"What was her name?" her soft voice held only curiosity for the question she asked. She told the truth. She was a good listener.

It was another moment before he answered, but when he did, his voice was strangled and twisted with pain.

"Ilana. She changed my life. Before her, I could barely keep myself and my mother alive. She taught me how to grow my own food, helped me when I needed it most." His gaze was wandered into the distance. "She saved me." his clear blue eyes shone with tears, but he blinked them away, his voice turning hard. "She saved me and I left her. I left her to join the militia, thinking it would be the best way to protect her. She begged me not to go, saying that more fighting was not the answer. She told me that we needed doctors and teachers, but I didn't listen." he said bitterly. "When I came back, it was too late. She had been crushed," his voice faltered, "by the walls caving in." A single tear ran down his lined face, dripping onto the jagged rocks he stared at that help so many painful memories. T'sama was shocked when she saw it, because she had never seen Razer look so vulnerable. He wasn't someone who would show such emotion in front of anyone.

She followed his gaze to the rocks, the tear staining a small teak dot, and their significance clicked in her mind.

"I should have never left her." he whispered. "When I was taken to the Spider Guild prison, they tortured prisoners by forcing them them to relive their most painful memories, over and over again. When the Green Lanterns discovered this, they returned to the prison, adamant on freeing me, but they were caught. It was Aya who found me. She hacked into the device extricating the memories, speaking through Ilana's body. She only meant to tell me that the others came back for me and needed help, but in entering my mind, she learned of my past." he crossed to the ragged hole in the wall, running his hand lightly over its rough edges. "Later, on Zamaron, I discovered she had based her physical appearance off if her, though it was never her intent to cause me pain."

"Of course not." T'sama's voice was gentle, not chiding or disapproving in the least, but merely commenting. He turned to face her.

"The worst of them all, her death was no accident. She was murdered, at the hands of Atrocitus." he growled, his ring glowing with a low, harsh light at his flare in temper.

T'sama's eyes cut to his face when he told her of his wife's murder, sadness creeping into her piercing green eyes.

"You chose to revenge instead of forgiveness, I take it.  
That is when the Red Lantern ring came to you." she said.

"Yes, but when I went after Atrocitus, only them did I learn her killed her. When I found him, Aya had come looking for me, but Atrocitus found her first and badly damaged her. I could either extract my revenge, or return Aya to the ship." the sharp glare of his ring faded.

"You chose to help her over killing the one who took everything you loved from you." her tone had dropped until he could barely hear her, her tone laced with sadness that was not there before. Razer turned to see tears gathering in her eyes as well.

"You said before that you would understand my past better that most, because yours was troubled as well. Now that i have shared mine, would you tell me yours?" he asked, the usual bite absent from his tone.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, she nodded, looking up at him with her glittering emerald gaze, windows to a sad history.

"Much like here, Obidea was at war, but not with one another. Atrocitus had brought a fleet of warships to our world, claiming to be Red Lantern territory, saying we would be protected if we succumbed ourselves to his rule. Of course, my people rebelled. I was second in command of our armed forces. I oversaw any technological warfare, because of my skill set. I was studying to become a nuclear engineer, most of our power came from an unbelievably rich uranium deposit, just beneath the surface. Very few engineers of my class had enlisted for war, and I held the most knowledge, so I was responsible for and type of bomb, laser and warhead we used. This also made me a weighty target. Somehow, Atrocitus knew of my position, and knew that ranks would fall quickly of the creator of essentially all of the weapons was gone. He managed to lure me out when he set an enormous bomb in the center of our most heavily populated city, knowing i would try to disarm it. I walked strait into his trap. I wasn't ten feet from the door to the access panel, when i was cornered." she gave a bitter laugh. "I was such an idiot. He was expecting me. I was thrown in some kind of stasis cell, the walls electrocuting me if I pushed on them with more force than leaning against them. A few days later, I was dragged to the city square, my parents and sister already there in chains." Tears gathered in her eyes once more. "There, I was forced to watch as Atrocitus cut their arms, slicing the arteries in them so they bled out in front of my. Even if their blood could have clotted, it wouldn't have mattered. My parents were dead in minutes, but my sister had it worst. He only barely scratched her with that knife and I had to watch as she her slowly bleeding cut drained the life from her body." she turned to him, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how easy it is to lose your grip on sanity, when you watch the light leave the eyes of the ones you love most? I knew I couldn't return to the armada. Watching my family die had broken my will to go on, my will to care. I knew it, and so did Atrocitus." Tears now flowed down her lilac face, endless and unchecked. "After that, he released me. He knew I wouldn't be able to take up my former position. He was certain he had obliterated my fighting spirit. In a way, he was both right and wrong. I no longer wanted to fight in the rebellion. But he underestimated the power of losing those closest to you. For days, my thought were solely focused upon extracting my own vengeance, until I was ready to strike. I had timed to perfectly, and could have killed him, but just as I was going to strike, I hesitated. In that split second, my conscience broke through my maddened rage, reminding me that, if I followed through and killed him, I would be no better than he. In that moment, I found the strength to forgive him. It was shortly after I made my escape, that the Indigo ring came to me, saying that my inner Compassion surpassed my hatred. It had only just slid upon my finger, when the ground shuddered. I looked up to see the strange bomb beginning to blink, and I instantly knew it was a countdown." her eyes slid to the floor as she continued, her features exposing shame at her next words. "I took off to the sky, fleeing half out of instinct, half out of selfish self-preservation. However... I looked back." She turned her face to the sky, her eyes closed as tears glinted on her cheeks. "Never have I made such a stupid mistake, as to turn and watch my home be obliterated."

Razer, whom had listened in silence, now spoke. "You have more strength that I've ever had. You chose to forgive Atrocitus, when you had the chance to kill him. To this day, I believe I would have followed through had Aya not been there to act as my conscience."

Tears finally subsiding, T'sama looked at him once again. "Yet I believe that one day, you, too, will find the strength to forgive. You are not the monster you believe yourself to be." Her warm, gentle smile was so reassuring, he nearly believed her words. At that, she turned and leapt gracefully from the ragged hole in the wall, taking flight in midair as she flew back to the ship.

"Perhaps, one day."

"Did you find anything?" asked Hal when T'sama entered the control room.

Her mind drew a momentary blank until she remembered why she told Hal she was leaving on the first place. "Oh, no. Only rubble and debris. Where is Aya?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"She left just a little while ago. She said there was something important she needed to talk to Razer about. Why?"

"Ahm, I was going to ask her where the medical supplies were. I need clean bandages, so infection doesn't set in." A cover for the hasty subject change, and true as well.

"Here, let me show you. I know where the basics are, but beyond that, you'll have to wait for Aya." he said, standing up from the pilot's chair.

He led her to the central deck, bringing her to a place where the seamless paneling slid aside, revealing a cupboard filled with various basic medical supplies.

"Bandages and such should be in here. I don't know if I can answer every question, but if you need anything, feel free to ask anyway.

"I will, thank you." she said absently.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted." he asked, concern lightly coloring his tone.

"No, no. I am fine." she said quickly. Hal gave her a questioning look, but left it alone.

T'sama's heartbeat fluttered as she shut the cabinet.

Securing the end of the bandage into place, the Indigo Lantern leaned against the wall her bed was attached to, her thoughts drifting to Aya and Razer.

She mulled over what Aya could find so important that she had to find him now, not simply wait for him to return to the ship. She would be intruding upon a very personal moment for him, thought granted, unintentionally.

T'sama sat up strain, remembering what Razer had said about Aya sharing his past. Naïve as Aya was, even she would recognize the significance if this place.

Now if only it could erase their oblivion to one another's feelings.

**A/N- I fully expect reviews from a certain Fluffythorne if she wants another chapter posted. I'm not kidding, I will abandon this if you don't review, because no one else reviews, I get motivation through reviews, and, right now, I have almost none.**

***brownie points, a virtual cookie and a fast update for anyone who knows where I got Rimgar from.**


End file.
